CDNs have been used to deliver content, such as multimedia content (e.g. video, audio, etc.) and general web page content (e.g. images, text, etc.), from content providers to large numbers of end users. Some example CDNs include Akamai and Limelight Networks. Content providers employ CDNs because of the reliability, speed and efficiency that the CDNs can offer. For example, CDNs may utilize regional servers throughout the world for caching CDN content, thus reducing the latency of content delivery that would otherwise occur absent such regional servers.
With the advent of smartphones and mobile phone applications, the demand for the delivery of CDN content to mobile devices continues to grow, and the amount of bandwidth utilized by CDNs within wireless communication networks also continues to grow.